


Faraones Humanos

by inventor



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Summary: Relato de la Historia perdida debido a nuestras fallas humanas
Relationships: Bek/Zaya (Gods of Egypt 2016), Hathor/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016)





	Faraones Humanos

Cuando la gente empezó a escribir la historia para la posteridad olvidaron el periodo divino como se le llamaba a la era gobernada por los dioses ellos decidieron venir a inspeccionar sus acciones y aunque causo un gran problema debido a que nadie o casi nadie los había visto nunca lograrían su propósito porque quedaría registrado por el resto de los siglos. El legendario Rey Escorpión sabría cómo se veían debido a que sus abuelos Bek y Zaya habrían estado presentes durante la fundación y habrían sido los primeros faraones humanos. Varios siglos y algunos milenios después las distintas invasiones extranjeras y guerras de independencia harían que el recuerdo de eso pasase a ser mitología y en algunos casos mal registradas hasta que tres mujeres llegaron a faraonas por si solas y aunque el dios Horus las ayudaría debido a que eran fanáticas de su madre esa información se perdería para siempre cuando la tercera de ellas fuese ejecutada por el sobrino del amor de su vida


End file.
